


Накорми Хисаги

by Siimes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Виньетки для акции "Покорми Хисаги Шухея".
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 2





	1. Текст 1, стёбный

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> — Парала... паралэ... поршне... парла...  
> — ... ментёр!  
> — Точно! Парламентёр! Переговоры! ©

— Хисаги, я знаю, ты очень переживаешь, что Тоосен-тайчо ушёл, — Мацумото облокотилась на плечо Шухея и уставилась на него проницательным расфокусированным взглядом. — Но не нужно из-за этого гробить себя! Не отнекивайся, я всё знаю! — Мацумото проникновенно дыхнула алкогольными парами.  
— Э? Что вы имеете в виду, Рангику-сан? — пробормотал Шухей, навалившись на стол и нежно прижимаясь щекой к бутылке сакэ.  
— Хисаги, не нужно стесняться того, что ты озабочен... нет, не так, озадачен... нет, обеспокоен... Короче, что ты волнуешься по поводу своей фигуры! — Мацумото ударила ладонью по столу.  
— С чего вы это взяли, Рангику-сан? — слабо возмутился Шухей, чуть не выронив ценную опору в виде бутылки.  
— Хисаги, не отпирайся, я всё знаю, — Мацумото сочувственно икнула. — У тебя... эта, как её... бу... бру...  
— Бруцеллёз? — подсказал Иккаку, отвлекаясь от созерцания кругов на поверхности сакэ в его пиале.  
— Нет, не бруцеллёз. Бур... Бу... — напрягала память Рангику.  
— Буйство? — меланхолично предположил Ренджи, прожевав сашими.  
— Сам ты буйный, Абараи, — обиделся Шухей, бутылка сакэ, братски льнущая к его щеке, сочувственно закачалась.  
— О! Вспомнила! — встрепенулась Мацумото. — Булимия!  
— За булимию! — покладисто согласился Мадараме, приподнимая пиалу.  
— Тебя надо накормить и проследить, чтобы не выплюнул! — воодушевлённо заявила Рангику. — Иккаку, Абараи, держите его! Сейчас лечить будем!  
— А м-может, не надо? — обречённо икнул Шухей, слабо брыкаясь в попытках сбросить Ренджи и Иккаку, которые повисли на его руках, изображая захват. Бутылка с гулкими извинениями покатилась по столу и с грустным бряцаньем встретилась с полом.  
— Надо, Хисаги. Потом спасибо нам скажешь, — Мацумото неумолимо покачала головой и зашуршала какими-то обёртками. — Между прочим, самое лучшее от сердца отрываю! Еле успела припрятать, а то мой тайчо выкинуть всё хотел, что ему Укитаке-тайчо надарил.

Вернувшись из Генсейя на день раньше, Хитсугайя не торопясь прошёл в свой кабинет, открыл дверь и обомлел. Третий офицер одиннадцатого отряда Иккаку Мадараме бессовестно храпел на полу, задрав правую ногу на стул. Рядом с ним сопел и причмокивал лейтенант шестого отряда Абараи Ренджи, явно поедая во сне тайяки. Мацумото обнаружилась на диване, где она с комфортом расположилась и почивала, нежно обнимая бутылку сакэ, словно любимого плюшевого мишку. А в самом центре кабинета, в ласковых утренних лучах, среди вскрытых и пустых теперь упаковок от печенья, мармелада, пастилы и чего-то ещё, с перемазанным в шоколаде лицом крепко спал лейтенант девятого отряда Хисаги Шухей. Идиллию сонного единодушия после долгой ночи лечения несчастного страдальца нарушил громкий вопль разъярённого Хитсугайи:  
— Мацумото!!!


	2. Текст 2, лиричный

— Хисаги-сан, — дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошёл Ренджи.  
Шухей кивнул ему, не отвлекаясь от своих поисков нужных для отчёта данных среди кучи бумаг на столе.  
— Не хотите сделать перерыв на обед, Хисаги-сан? — Ренджи подошёл к столу, опустился на свободный стул и поставил перед Шухеем бумажный пакет.  
— Абараи, почему ты приходишь обедать сюда? — Хисаги оставил бумаги в покое, перевёл взгляд на усевшегося гостя и усмехнулся. — Думаешь, Кучики-тайчо опять тебя упрекнёт, что ты желудком думаешь, а не головой?  
Ренджи насупился и недовольно засопел, принявшись разворачивать принесённый пакет. Внутри обнаружились аккуратно уложенные белоснежные охаги.  
— Да что он понимает! — сердито фыркнул Ренджи.  
Шухей согласно наклонил голову.  
Действительно, откуда аристократу знать, что такое голод? Что такое, когда цедишь драгоценную воду, чтобы не пить жадно, захлёбываясь, но всё равно голова кружится от слабости, а знакомое тянущее чувство в животе отказывается уходить, прилепив желудок к позвоночнику. Что такое, когда постоянно хочется есть, но твои товарищи, такие же оборванцы, как и ты, не понимают этого. Ведь у них не бывает так, что иногда шатает от голода, потому что помимо физических сил что-то ещё внутри требует подпитки.  
Но обычно аристократу и не положено задумываться о таком.  
— Абараи, каждый раз, когда ты относишь отчёты Кучики-тайчо домой, тебе вручают свёрток вроде этого, — Хисаги достал из бумажного пакета охаги. — Значит, он старается понять.

Декабрь, 2010


End file.
